Folie à Deux
by Sidalee
Summary: Halloween and tattoos, a McKono Smut Sunday ficlet.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Happy Smut Sunday everyone! This story was prompted by two lovely anons from tumblr. **Anon1** wanted some Halloween McKono smut and **Anon2** wanted to read some tattoo!kink. Since I really don't have too much time to write between my job and my original story I kinda put these two requests into one fic. Hope it'll meet your expectations.

No beta was harmed, yada, yada, yada…

Tell me what you think!

* * *

**folie à deux** – a madness shared by two

…

As a kid Steve loved Halloween but now as he steps out of the shower after a glorious ten minutes of hot water he thinks that he'd never hated any holiday more. Working a case during this evening and most of the night was a nightmare with all the fake blood and fake guns and stupid drunken people jumping out of darkened alleys. Not to mention that one particularly idiotic guy who told him that his Commander McGarrett _costume_ sucked and he didn't even looked like him anyway. Chin had to forcefully hold Steve back with an arm around his chest so he wouldn't beat the guy into the pavement next to a plastic skeleton flamingo.

"You know, I just don't understand," he calls out to Kono as he wraps a towel around his waist, glancing at the mirror but deciding to skip shaving for once being bone deep tired and all. She loves the scruff anyway. "All these women dressed up as slutty this and slutty that. I think that slutty pineapple scarred Danny for life. Why any self-respecting woman wants to pose as a slu-…_whoa_."

His words die in his throat when he steps into the room and catches sight of his wife. She's wearing his camouflage shirt, a red bandana and a thigh holster.

Nothing else.

Hot damn.

"You were saying?" Kono's smile is coy as she twirls the end of her ponytail around her fingers.

"Um," Steve tries to find his voice but it's kinda hard with his throat all closed up with red-hot lust. "Uh…"

Kono's chuckle is low and dirty and it goes straight to his groin, making him moan softly in response.

She takes a step closer, nimble fingers reaching up to undo the buttons, teasing and slow and all Steve can do is watch with a hammering pulse and panting breaths. He swallows hard, shifting his weight from one foot to another to ease the tension in his muscles when the shirt opens and his eyes instantly fall to the black lines of her tattoo above her delicate hipbone.

The memory of the day when she got it, their first wedding anniversary, is still fresh in his mind.

_The tattoo grows slowly, the stark black lines spreading over Kono's skin. For the first time in his life, Steve wishes he knew how to work a tattoo gun, so that there could be nothing standing between the two of them, not even the artist. It's almost as good, though, to watch it happen, watch the ink as it goes under her skin, marking her as his forever._

_Steve shifts, realizing suddenly that he's starting to get hard. He can't really be blamed for it, as inappropriate as it is; this is the hottest, most meaningful thing anyone has ever done for him, and he's totally entranced by it. Now everyone is always going to know; it's the closest he can get to writing his name all over her, which isn't that bad of an idea as far as he's concerned._

Steve blinks and he's back in their bedroom with Kono standing close enough to touch and he reaches out, the tip of his fingers brushing over soft skin and black ink and he can feel her shiver.

He falls to his knees before her, replacing his fingers with his mouth, tracing the lines with his tongue as his hands sneak upwards and grip her hips.

"Steve," she moans out his name, her fingers in his hair tightening almost painfully, sending little shocks of pleasure down his spine. "Fuck."

"Not yet," he pants against her skin and grins at her chiding tug.

Steve slides his hands down to grip the back of her thighs then he stands with one swift move, lifting her without any strain, hell he has enough adrenaline thrumming in his veins to lift a car, and takes her to their bed.

Kono flips them over, taking him by surprise and when he reaches for her again she gently but firmly pushes his hands down, signaling that she wants to play and he'd better stay the fuck still.

He's more than happy to obey.

She straddles his hips, bending down for a kiss, sighing into his mouth and his thrusts up unconsciously when she sucks on his tongue, hissing as she takes his lower lip between her teeth.

"Kono," he knows his tone is pleading but she ignores him, her mouth leaving his as she scoots lower.

The first touch of the tip of her tongue is sharp and electric against his feverish skin. She licks along the lines of his compass rose tattoo on his left pectoral, which he got the same time she had the tribal waves and his initials inked. She lingers at the top, her hips canting restlessly while she's sucking a bruise next to the K he asked for instead of the usual N.

He told the artist that it stands for his wife because she is his true north.

Kono called him a sappy idiot but kissed him breathless and weak-kneed before the last syllable was out of her mouth.

"Fuck," she pants, moving quickly and the next thing he knows that he is surrounded by her tight, wet heat and they moan in unison at the feeling.

She starts to move, setting a slow pace, rolling her hips leisurely, finally letting him reach for her. His thumb finds her tattoo, he doesn't even have to look, he already leaned every line of it.

Kono quickens her movements as he starts to trace it, going upwards along the curve of the wave then dipping low where his initials are brushing against them over and over again.

"Mine," he grunts, feral and possessive and she throws her head back, coming apart with a breathless scream.

He flips them over easily with her still boneless and basking in the afterglow, pushing back into her quivering heat, thrusting in abandon while his teeth sets not so gently against her neck.

Kono moans, her hands sliding up on his arms, her fingers caressing the outlines of his other tattoos frantically, sinking her nails into them as she comes for the second time with him stumbling blindly after her.

They lay there panting, unmoving for a while, waiting for the hearts to slow down. Then Steve rolls onto his side and Kono follows on instant, throwing one long leg over his hips, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know," she says with a smile in her voice, her fingers tracing his tattoo again but now it's soft and unhurried and he finds his thumb on her hip doing the same without him even noticing. "At least you fuck _exactly_ like Commander Steve McGarrett."


End file.
